AN-94
The AN-94 is a Russian assault rifle. The AN-94 has an unique 2-round-burst/Full-auto selector. The weapon is unlocked at level 10 or purchased with Cr. History The acronym stands for Avtomat Nikonova (Rifle of Nikonova), after Gennadiy Nikonov, Model 1994. The AN-94 was chosen over many other competing firearms in a extensive trial, including the AEK-971 design by Sergey Koksharov. It was designed and manufactured at the Izhmash state factories, and intended to replace the AK-74 assault rifle. The rifle has a burst mechanism that can fire up to 1800 RPM while it can only shoot at 600 RPM in full-auto. Such a high rate of fire meant that the second round would exit before the shooter felt any recoil. This means that the shots would be placed within the gun's mechanical accuracy. This makes the weapon very effective against body armor. Currently, the Russian military is using the AK-74M as its standard service rifle with the AN-94 only being issued to the special forces of the Russian military. In 2006, production was discontinued due to its complexity and the costs of producing the weapon. The decision to do this is in part due to the passing of the weapon's inventor, Gennadiy Nikonov, in 2003. Also related was the lack of interest in the rifle for further development. Another contributing factor was that the company was concentrating on developing new versions of the Kalashnikov system, which resulted in the Saiga shotguns (which were developed by Nikonov) and the AK-12 assault rifle.http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/AN-94 History In-Game The AN-94 is set on 2-round burst by default. This is its defining feature, and allows the shooter to fire two bullets rapidly with near-perfect accuracy. Its statistics are fairly average for an assault rifle, if not a little on the lower side. The statistics table of the rifle is based on the gun's handing while set to full-auto - it can confuse some users. While using AN-94 set to burst, the player can eliminate a target at medium to long ranges. A player should not mash the mouse button while in burst mode, as the gun will become nearly uncontrollable. If properly aimed, the AN-94 can kill enemies in a single burst. This can turn it into a de facto DMR. If the player chooses to use the AN-94 like this, it is highly recommended to change the sights, as the default AN-94 sights are difficult to use and highly obstructive. The full-auto, while it has the lowest fire rate for any assault rifle and higher recoil than burst, is relatively accurate. It is good to use in CQC or at a moderate range. It is not advised to use this in automatic mode, as the user can be easily outgunned by PDWs and carbines. Assault rifles like the AK-12, the SCAR-L, or any of the carbines are definitely better choices for a new player using an automatic weapon in close quarters. However, skilled players who master the burst mode can effectively outgun other players at most any range. Trivia * This is the only weapon that has a 2-round burst fire mode. * The burst mode acts like firing two bullets at once. * This is the only assault rifle that doesn't have a semi-automatic mode. * Unlike the real world AN-94, the firing mechanism when switching from burst to auto does ''not ''accurately reflect how the gun works. Normally, the AN-94 would first fire a two bullet burst at the much higher 1800 RPM rate, then switch to the 600 RPM automatic firing mode for the rest of the time that the trigger was pulled. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry